This is not yaoi
by Michaela Forrest
Summary: If you don't believe the title, consider; X has no gender, and Neuro is a demon, and they aren't really having sex. Rated M for surprises. One shot and drabble.


Manga: Majin Tentei Nougami Neuro

Rated: M (for disturbing sexual images and violence)

Summary: You're not getting one.

Disclaimer: While I would love to own Neuro and eat his mysteries myself, Neuro, X and other weirdness belongs to Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

It didn't matter who he emulated, Nougami Neuro, the 'kouhai' of the Daemon World Detective Agency, could smell Kaitou X from a distance not recordable in this realm. (the actual term would be something like miles and something like days, only including another dimension in there) With that kind of awareness, he had actually stopped seeing the mask the murderer wore, only seeing the faceless presence underneath.

So when X came out of the shadows, revealing him (her? It?) self dramatically in the manner of a bad horror movie, Neuro didn't even acknowledge the shape, saying simply, "I never got to thank you for the meal the other day."

X cocked his head quizzically, a small smile on the face he wore. "Think nothing of it. After all, I'm only trying to kill you."

"Hm." Neuro smiled back idly, as though half ignoring X's presence. "Nonsense. Give credit where credit is due. The flavor was exquisite. A rare find. Perhaps you would be kind enough to treat me again some day?" He grinned at X, showing sharp teeth, an odd aura emanating.

When X looked at Neuro and blurred his focus a little, he thought he could see the other shape, the drooling beak and spiraling horns that marked him as a creature not of this world. The aura was dark and chaotic, promising untold dreams and nightmares. X shivered and shifted to the form he was most comfortable in, a young looking boy with multicolored hair. He imagined he could see himself in that aura, his true form, and his heart beat faster in anticipation of disassembling Neuro and examining him bit by bit. "Perhaps. Some day. Perhaps I already have another puzzle awaiting you."

"Oh Sai!" Neuro smiled wide, eyes squinting shut in the manner of glee. "How you tease me!" He stood then, and ran a gloved finger down the arm holding the sharp object X carried. The daemon leaned in and whispered, "Then perhaps I should tease you too."

The tickling of the finger and the soft breath on his ear, breath that smelled like Christmas and death, made X drop his knife. "Yes, tease me. Show me glimpses. Make me want it more." X grinned and reached forward, grabbing Neuro's jacket and causing some of it to disintegrate. The flesh underneath the jacket was bony and yet somehow fluid at the same time, and it was also a grayish green color. It remained that way until Neuro remembered what a human chest looked like and it solidified into that image. X watched, entranced, then reached out again to touch it.

Neuro grabbed his hand before he could touch him. X could almost feel the insect-like fingers under the glove. "I could tease you. I could hint at ways you might kill something like me. But then you might never give me the next puzzle, you'd be too busy searching for the ingredients." The daemon was tingling all over in anticipation of whatever puzzle X could offer. He always found the best. And at the end, perhaps X himself would be that ultimate flavor he was searching for.

"You want puzzles, mysteries?" Neuro gazed at him levely as X considerd his words. "In exchange for you offering yourself to me, I offer myself to you. Your greatest mystery. Unlock me, and I unlock myself. Both our needs met." A sudden interfering thought shouted _is this what I really want? _and X replied to himself, _Yes, I want him. I want to see his insides and know my true form. I want him and he wants me..._

Neuro seemed surprised by this sudden direction of conversation and had to think about it himself for a while. But not for very long. His urges for the most palatable of meals had led him directly to X, and sent them into this circle, this game of chase and secrets where neither knew who was predator and who was prey. The answer was of course yes. "You will give yourself to me... and in exchange, you get me?" He started drooling. "I accept." Neuro let go of his hand and placed his fingers on X's temple, reaching into his mind, searching for the secrets. The action alone exited him. Oh the potential, oh the possibilities...

X felt Neuro invade him and his breath quickened. Neuro was looking at his insides. He HAD to see Neuro's insides. had to know.... hands free, he reached for him, more clothing falling away into particles, more skin shifting away from prying hands, prying eyes. Prying minds prying at eachother...

Neuro didn't know why, but he felt the urge to strip X naked, as though looking at him whole would help to solve the boyish person, not exactly realizing he was naked himself now. He pressed his forehead to X's, getting more contact and reached in deeper. Heat was building. It was getting more exciting. What would he find? What would he taste like? He opened his mouth and...

X filled his mouth with a hungrily exploring tongue. As he reached for Neuro, his skin dissolved and then regrew almost immediately. The sight had almost made him squeal in delight, so now he closed his eyes and explored by feel. And right now he felt jagged bone and oozing organs, and sharp teeth as he kissed him, not caring how his tongue was sliced up.

Neuro was in pain. It wasn't a bad pain. It was actually a rather wonderful pain. Who knew that humans had this sort of ability? While the Kaitou was taking him apart bit by bit, he was doing the same to him, layers upon layers... and then the blood... it mingled with the taste of the puzzle itself making it the more delicious, and he drank it up. His claws gripped X tightly, ripping into the reformable flesh and pressed his ever shifting body closer to him. Now there was heat and friction, and the building pleasure derived form a wonderful meal and that inexplicable pain being caused.

X couldn't help himself, he mewled in delight, the vision behind his eyelids a whirl with what Neuro was doing in his brain. _He's inside... his insides... I want his... him... inside..._ The thoughts became more incoherent the more Neuro took him apart, though he was doing the same to the daemon. Bodies close, rubbing together, panting, grasping...

Then something started happening... Minds and bodies in a constant state of flux, now joined and fraying... the severed tendrils of flesh and synapse flailed and reached out, bonding to whatever was closest. Which was not always itself. X and Neuro, in their hunger and desire were starting to fuse together.

Gasps and moans came from the two as they slowly became one, and at some point they had become just a writhing throbbing mass...

But then, from out of the darkness of their shared mind, a spark emerged. It ignited them both and as one thought with two voices it cried out "no!" And suddenly the mass was biting and clawing at itself to become two again.

Ad the end of it, two people, Negami Neuro and Kaito X, lay on the floor, panting, exhausted. The daemon was in tattered shreds, various evil tools crawling around, trying to pick up anything they could find of him and put him back together. X was slowly healing himself through his personal control of his shifting cells. Neither of them looked at each other for a long time.

After staring at the ceiling and considering their options, they then turned to look at eachother. "Let's..." They started to say at once, but then they got angry. X returned his gaze to the ceiling allowing Neuro to continue. "Let's never speak of this event."

"Agreed."

"Although I think we now have parts of eachother in ourselves..."

"I can't deny this." They blinked. "What do we do?" the kaitou then continued.

"Do you still want me?"

"Yes. Do you still want me?"

"Yes. Perhaps we never speak of it... but we do something anyway..."

"Hm, acceptable..."

"Like what? because i never want to do that again."

"Nougami-san, usually when humans wish to bond they mate."

"Then you wish to mate like humans?" Neuro blinked at him, that innocent expression on his face.

"Yes,"

"Acceptable. Maybe we'll solve eachother that way. Because this... is not the way."

"Agreed."

"I'm tired, goodnight Sai."

"Goodnight Neuro." The lights went out suddenly, without real reason, and they both fell asleep there on the floor, dreading and yet anticipating their new relationship.

* * *

A/N: No, I don't think I'll do a follow up. Just enjoy.


End file.
